1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle diagnostic systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system and method for passively monitoring the operational status of the alternator and battery of a vehicle and rapidly alerting a user to malfunctions.
2. Related Art
Electrical power in vehicles with internal combustion engines typically comes from two sources: the battery and the alternator. When the engine is not running, an automotive battery is used to power vehicle systems, such as lights and other electronics. However, the battery's most essential and power-consuming function is to provide power to the engine's starter motor and ignition system. Typically, automotive batteries are made of six galvanic cells and provide an open-circuit voltage of around 12.6 volts when fully charged and properly functioning.
When a vehicle's engine is running, electrical power is usually provided to vehicle systems by the alternator. A vehicle's alternator converts the mechanical motion of the engine into electrical current, which is used to both power the electrical systems of the vehicle and to recharge the battery. Typically, vehicle alternators produce an output of about 14 volts when properly functioning.
When vehicles fail to start, it is very common that an alternator or battery malfunction is the cause. Such failures are often sudden and without warning, and may leave motorists stranded. Diagnosis of a malfunctioning battery or alternator prior to failure may be a difficult task, which may be especially burdened by the interrelation between the two components. A battery which is not providing enough power to start the engine may be malfunctioning, or may be properly functioning, but not being sufficiently recharged due to a malfunctioning alternator.
Because initiation of the starter motor and ignition system is usually the most power-intensive function of a vehicle's battery, the failure of a vehicle to start is often sudden and unexpected, and may occur even though other vehicle components which use electricity may appear to be in complete working order. This is quite unlike many other common vehicle problems, in which components may suffer a slow and noticeable decline. When a battery or alternator is malfunctioning, the failure of their vehicle to run can often be the first sign of trouble for a motorist, rather than the last, and may leave motorists stranded when they least expect.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system which may notify drivers that their vehicle battery or alternator may be malfunctioning prior to the ultimate failure of their vehicle to start, and which may pinpoint the component that is actually suffering the malfunction in a way which alerts the driver to the potential problem with more specificity than a check engine light. Ideally, such a system would be usable in many vehicles, without requiring substantial vehicle modifications to be compatible with the system, and would be equally compatible in newer vehicles with more advanced electronic systems as well as in older vehicles without such features.
These and other advantages are implemented in the present invention, as described in further detail below.